Many grocery store goods are shipped in boxes and/or on pallets. At the store, the goods must be removed from the boxes and or pallets and placed on a shelf for selection by the customers.
For refrigerated goods, such as plastic jugs of milk, the jugs must be placed onto shelves in a refrigerator. This is even more time consuming for the delivery person or the grocery store employee.